The Grim Raper
by snowangel-983
Summary: Emma Jonston your average college student is raped and almost killed,when a strager saves her life. Nick stokes gets handed her case and finds it hard not to get personal with her, when she refuses the talk to any but him and won't let anyone but him near


Sadly I do not own CSI, in reality any way but in my dreams their all mine.

* * *

I sat on the stiff hospital bed my knees pulled up to my chest, as if to protect my self from further injury, my long skinny arms baned around them. My brown hair had been tied back by one of the nurses so they could do the exam when i was brought in that night, tears once again filled my blood shot brown eyes as memories of my attack threatened to overwhelm me.

_I had been walking back from an all day cram season at the public library, I prefer the over crowded shelves and quiet atmosphere of the Roger Hemlen library as compared the the over crowd and noisy campus library, I hadn't planned on getting back so late but i lost track of time and before I knew it night had swallowed day and the world had gone dark, except for the few street light that worked in this god forsaken town. I walked quickly keeping my eyes peeled for trouble, true i could take on just about any one who messed me at school but this was different territory and different people, the college student all pretty much heard of me buy now and kept their distance with exception of a few stragglers who I dared to call friends._

_I let my self get distracted with thoughts of my ever falling English grade and thats when he struck of the blackness, he covered my mouth muffling my screams and dragged my down an alley out of sight of any one who happened to be out walking at this time of night. I struggles vainly for my freedom but lost as i was tossed against the wall my head bounced off the bricks and i saw a blinding white light and pain erupted in my skull a collapsed to the concrete._

_"Now be a good girl." He crooned and I watched as he unzipped his pants and pulled them down letting his manhood dangle in the cold night air and crawled away whimpering only to be pulled back by my ankle and just make sure i couldn't go any where anymore he gave it a harsh twist I yelped and lay still he knelt down and started rip my cloths off, that last i saw after that I closed my eyes, But i could feel his hot feted breath on my cheek and his weight crushing me as he made ready to rape me._

_When he finally finished he hovered over me grinning manically, as he redressed then he pulled a large knife from his pocket and once more knelt over me I clinched my eyes shut and waited to feel the cold blade slice through my skin, it didn't happen some one had spotted us down the alley and and called out._

_"Hey leave her alone I'm calling the cops !" His voice loud and strong, a bit shaky but i can't really blame the guy I mean the rapist was welding a wicked ugly knife, apparently knife guy didn't want to stick around and find out if he was bluffing or not because he took off out of the alley nearly knocking the guy down in haste to escape._

Turns out the guy really had called the cops that how I got hauled in here to undergo a humiliating exam where they took all kinds of samples I felt like an experiment or something, they had been really nice about it though, telling me what they were going to do before they did it, and talking to me. They tried to get me to tell what had happened but I couldn't bring my self to talk. So Here I sit in the cold room With my knees pressed against my chest and my arms holding them there with a blanket around my shoulders pulled tight also by my arms.

I watch the door waiting for this CSI forensic guy to show up he's suppose to work my case, why they gave it to a male I don't understand but okay. After a another hour of waiting A man shows up in the door way A small sad smile on his face, His deep brown eyes are drawn and even from the bed all the way across the room I can see the purple bag beneath them, I wonder when the last time was this guy had a good long sleep, His hair is cut short high above his ears and is a rich dark brown, he's wearing a simple black muscle tee, black chinos, and black boots. He's thin but not like stick figure thin, he's definitely a work out type his muscles bulge under the tight shirt most definitely an ex jock maybe high school or even college. He knocks and I blink blushing slightly as I realize I've been staring him for almost two whole minutes.

"Hi I'm Nick Stokes, I'm with Crime lab." He voice is soft and soothing and there's a bit of a Texan drawl to it. I blink and nod, I refuse to speak to any one just ask the nurses.

"How are you doing?" He asked. I cock an eyebrow as if to say are you serious?

"Right dumb question but I though I'd be nice and just ask you any ways."And now his gives a lopsided grin I chuckle and roll my eyes.

"Yeah the nurses told me you haven't spoken since Mr. Green found you in the alley." He pointed out. So that was his name I'll have to remember that so I can thank him for saving my life.

"Well this could make the interview a little difficult seeing as you can't answer me or won't answer me." He said I just sit and watch him.

"I can answer you." My voice is barley above a whisper and I can't believe I spoke at all except he seems so nice and i get a sense a safety from him. His eyebrows raise in surprise but he says nothing but retrieves a pen and pad from his bag of tricks and pulling a seat over next to the bed takes seat and looks back up at me.

"Okay if you up to it do you think you could tell me what happened?" He asked he eyes are soft and moist.

"I was walking home from the library I hadn't meant to stay so late but I lost track of time and before I knew it the sun had gone down and it was dark..." It took almost an hour to tell him the whole thing, I had keep stopping and collect my self he kept handing me tissues and once had gone and brought some water at my request. After I had finished he just sat quietly watching me dab at my watering eyes and sip my cold water.

"So cowboy what are the chances you'll catch him?" I getting all serious on him he frowned.

"Well i have pretty good description and from Mr. Green and from you've been able to tell me I think we have a good chance." He said, and I could hear the honesty in his voice.

"Do you think he'll try to finish what he started?" I asked my voice shaking, this time she heaved a sigh and his eyes looked sad.

"I honestly don't know If you want I think I might be able to arrange a couple of guards be put at the door for you?" He suggested I thought it over and nodded I wasn't about to be caught unawares by this guy twice. He nodded and took out a cell phone and hit a number on the key pad.

"Hey Brass it's Nick I have and rape victim who narrowly escaped being killed by her attacker she afraid he might come back and try to kill her." He listens and his lips turned up in a small smile.

"Alright thanks brass." He hung up and turned back to me.

"There will be two guards at your door to make sure your safe okay?" He asked I nodded silently.

"Thank you, now I feel a little safer."I admitted. He pulled out a white and card and jotted something on the back of it then handed it to me.

"If you need some thing or just feel scared you can call at the number or my personal cell is on the back okay?" He asked I smiled and nodded tucking the card away. He made way out once the uniformed officers had arrived and assumed their posts on either side of the door in the hall. I lay down and curled up I was exhausted from the days events and decided to rest i remained however, in my curled up fetal position.

Had I known that my attacker was at that very moment watching me from his perch out side my room I should not have laid down and slept, nor would I have let Nick leave. But just some I remained unaware of his presence in the hall looking like he was supposed to be their just waiting for the moment when he could finished his deadly game.

_He waited smiling and nodding at those who passed by, he fit in perfectly no was any thing wiser about who he was, all he needed was for deputy dawg to go away so he could steal some alone time with his victim. He'd never left a victim alive before and he was going to start now.

* * *

_

_Well there a new one for ya, hope you enjoyed it i know i liked writing it, tell me what you think, R&R please._


End file.
